Family Complex
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lucy Ashley is the daughter of the famous expat, Layla Ashley. One day, Lucy finds out that her mom is going to remarry a successful businessman named Igneel Dragneel. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move into the Strawberry Residence complex that is owned by Igneel. From there, she discovers that she has 13 stepbrothers
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Lucy Ashley had a soft smile as she stared at the passing scenery, she was currently in a limo heading towards her destination or at least as close as possible, she would have to walk the rest of the way

It wasn't really an obligation for her to walk, but she didn't want her new family to know about her status as the Heartfilia heiress.

Ashley was just her mother's maiden name which both of them began using after her mother and her father divorced, her real last name is Heartfilia, just like her father Jude

"Are you nervous hime-sama?" Virgo, her personal maid and driver, asked

"Well, it's only a bit longer until I meet my new family, so isn't it appropriate for me to be a bit nervous?" Lucy questioned

"Very much so, is it punishment time?"

"No" Lucy sweatdropped, as usual Virgo had to ask the same question over and over again

"You'll have to keep your guard up against those dragons, there are thirteen of them after all Raki"

Blinking Lucy glanced down at her lap to stare at her white doggy Plue whom is a Japanese Spitz, "Hmm" she hummed in agreement

"We're here hime-sama" Virgo announced, "If you ever need my assistance just call and I'll be there in less than five minutes" she seriously said looking back at Lucy

Lucy smiled at her stoic yet protective friend, "Thanks for the offer Virgo, but I think I'll manage" she assured giving the woman a quick hug

"Stay safe hime-sama" Virgo softly said once Lucy exited the limo

"You too" Lucy replied waving slightly at the retreating limo

"What is Layla and your new mother thinking anyway? Letting you live in a place filled with dragons while they live separately themselves..." Plue continued ranting

"It can't be helped, mama and Igneel-san are both busy with work" Lucy calmly said as she started walking, it was actually pleasant for her to be left with company

Usually her father would just leave her alone twenty four seven in that mansion, it was rather lonely having no one aside from the staff to talk to

"Even so they can't just abandon you to those dragons!" Plue protested

"You keep calling them dragons, but they're my new siblings" Lucy pointed out

"Siblings or not, they're still dragons" Plue said with disdain, "Which is exactly why I won't let them lay a hand on you!"

"Just a little longer" Lucy mumbled turning at a left corner

"Yeah, just a little longer until we reach the battlefield" Plue seriously said

"Ah...they've already arrived" Lucy mumbled as she arrived just when the truck that had her luggage rode away

In front of the fairly big apartment complex stood two people, a small boy with spiky dark purple hair and blue eyes, and a young adult with blue hair and brown eyes

"Umm excuse me..." Lucy started walking over to the two

"Hello, I've already had your stuff carried to your room. I'm Jellal, the eldest son and this is Romeo, he's the youngest" Jellal introduced himself

"It's nice to meet you, big sister!" Romeo grinned

"Hello, I'll be in your care from now on" Lucy politely said giving the two a bow

"We'll be in yours as well" Jellal assured

"Hmm, for dragons these two seem pretty harmless" Plue observed

Lucy merely shook her head at Plue as Romeo grabbed her hand and began dragging her inside, "I'll give you the tour big sister!"

 _'He sure is lively...'_ Lucy thought allowing the boy to drag her

Inside was spacious and beautifully modest, well aside from every paintings here and there, but mostly the place was decorated with family photos giving a cozy feel.

"Where should I take you first?" Romeo excitedly asked

"Where should you take who?"

Lucy and Romeo both turned to face the flight of stairs in the living room to see a boy with spiky blonde hair, he had slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape.

"Sting-nii!" Romeo exclaimed

The newly revealed Sting walked over to Romeo and Lucy while intensely staring at the latter, "You must be our new sister" he noted

"A-ah yes" Lucy could barely mumble, the boy just had a certain charm that made her a bit nervous, almost like Jellal. Did all her new brothers have this charm?

Before Lucy could register what was happening the older boy had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest in a hug "It's a 'nice to meet you' hug~" he informed

"How dare you!" Plue growled jumping towards the blonde with his mouth open

At the same time a fist met the blonde boy's head making him fall to the floor "Sorry about Sting. I'm Rogue, please take care of me" another boy with messy black hair and red eyes said

Lucy faintly noted that he kind of looked like Sting, minus the minor details such as hair and eye color, "L-likewise" she said with a smile

"That hurt Rogue~!" Sting whined standing back up

"You two look kinda alike" Lucy noted

Both smiled at her and Sting wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulders, "That's because we're twins!" he proudly said

"Ugh, you three are so loud, is it so hard for you to put a cork in it?" an annoyed voice questioned marking the arrival of the fifth brother

"Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"Gihihi, it's been a longtime Bunny-girl" Gajeel smirked

Lucy couldn't help but smile widely, it was nice to see a familiar face after all "How are they doing?" she asked ignoring the confused looks the other three sent her way

"They miss you a lot, maybe now you can catch up with them sometimes"

"Yeah, I will" Lucy assured as Gajeel patted her hair affectionately

 _'I missed this...'_ she thought to herself leaning into the touch

"Sting-nii, what are you doing home?" a very familiar voice asked from the second floor earning the five's (six if you include Plue) attention

"Natsu, welcome home~!" Sting happily greeted the salmon haired boy

"It's not 'welcome home', bringing home a girl is-ah...wait..." Natsu dumbly said looking directly at Lucy as he made his way to the living room

"H-huh? W-w-what...it's you! Luce!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu-san..." Lucy mumbled mildly surprised as well to see her classmate

"Why?" Natsu asked in confusion

"Ah, it's..."

"Didn't I tell you to tell Salamander about this?" Gajeel asked Sting

Sting just gave him a mischievous smile, "What would be the fun in that?"

"You did this on purpose!" Natsu accused pointing at Sting

"On purpose? You make me sound like a bad person little brother" Sting said giving Natsu an innocent look

"I'm not accepting this" Natsu bluntly said eyeing Lucy

"Huh?"

"My nakama can't be my sibling..." Natsu muttered walking past her

"Heh, what can't you accept?" Sting taunted following Natsu

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Natsu yelled

"Ouch, you wound me my little brother" Sting mocked sighed

"Don't worry about Salamander Bunny-girl, he says dumb stuff when he's PMS-ing" Gajeel assured

"You think that'll pull me down?" Lucy teased

"Appearances can be deceiving I guess, and here I thought you actually changed" Gajeel grinned leaving the present siblings even more confused as to what his relationship is with Lucy

"Well, maybe we can catch up later" Lucy suggested

"Yeah, I have a quick phone call to make, if any of these idiots give ya any trouble just do _that_ or the _other thing_ " Gajeel had a sardonic smile directed to his brothers before he walked away

"I've never seen Gajeel act so friendly..." Rogue noted

"Usually Gajeel-nii doesn't act so nice" Romeo agreed looking at Lucy in awe

Lucy felt herself being lifted up into a bridal carry, "People without elegance like these barbarians are rather troublesome, right?"

 _'H-he's Leo from the Weekly Host magazine, and he's the number one ranked host on who females want as a boyfriend!'_

"We finally meet, little sister" Leo said giving her a flirtatious smile

She would be lying if she said she didn't blush, this was a popular model holding her in his arms after all

"If you ever want to have some late night fun come to big brother anytime" Leo whispered seductively

"Loke, you bastard!" Natsu furiously yelled

"Why's flame for brains yelling his ass off?" another voice asked marking the appearance of another brother

"Shut up you Ice-princess!" Natsu yelled as Gray walked over to them

"This is Gray, he's nineteen years old and is in college. He's aiming to become a top athlete" Rogue introduced

"I-I'm Lucy, please take care of me" Lucy belatedly bowed out of politeness

Gray awkwardly bowed as well, "Me t-too"

"Oi Gray, how many times do I have to tell you to stop using my toothbrush!?"

Lucy blinked at the appearance of a white haired boy with black eyes, _'Same toothbrush?'_ Lucy had to resist the urge to blush at the implications, being an avid reader she has read her fair share of yaoi, but she has a love-hate relationship with that genre

Don't ask, it just goes off into a deep level

"Not to mention yesterday you used my shampoo ag-ah..."

Lucy felt awkward as the boy gave her an intense look

"I'm done with my phone call, what's going on?" Gajeel asked appearing out of nowhere

"Is this what they call love at first sight?" Lyon asked as he placed his hands on Lucy's shoulders

"He came right out with it!" Sting whistled

"Lyon, you bastard!" Natsu yelled being held back by Rogue

"I can tell this is going to get troublesome" Loke lightly said

Lucy had to resist the urge to do _that_ or the _other thing_ as she forced herself to give Lyon a small smile

"As romantic as that sounds Lucy here isn't the type to hand out her number on the first meeting" Gajeel said in annoyance grabbing Lucy by the hood of her jacket

Lucy squeaked in surprise holding down her black skirt "Gajeel, you idiot! I almost flashed my panties because of your denseness!"

"It ain't like I'm stripping you, or is that the problem? Do you want me to take off your clothes like last time?" Gajeel smirked in amusement at the various shocked or furious looks he received from his siblings

Lucy glared at the older boy before kicking him in the face "I recall _me_ being the one taking off _your_ clothes" she smirked

"Is that so?" Gajeel asked rubbing his bruised chin

"You were begging me on your knees wit-"

"Okay, that's enough Bunny-girl" Gajeel said covering her mouth

Lucy being Lucy bit his hand "Your hand tastes like smoke and liquor"

"Last night might have been a bit wild, but it's good to see you haven't change much. When I saw you earlier I almost thought you forgot about everything that happened and that you left it all behind" Gajeel cryptically said in a serious tone

Lucy gave him an assuring smile, "I did change, but I'd like to think I'm the same old Lucy"

"Yeah, I'll have to take you out for a night at the club one day" Gajeel mumbled, "It'd be a pleasant surprise for Metalica"

"No way, Metalica finally opened up her own club?" Lucy grinned

"Yeah, that crazy woman wasn't lying" Gajeel grumbled

A cough interrupted their conversation making them look at Rogue, "As much as it's nice to catch up with old friends it's getting a bit awkward for us"

"Hibiki-nii's on right now!" Romeo suddenly exclaimed running towards the big U shaped sofa

Loke smiled ushering Lucy to sit in the middle of him and Romeo, "This must be quite the surprise for you, right? Suddenly gaining so many siblings"

Lucy nodded, "Up until now I was the only child, so it's kind of new seeing a house to lively" she softly said remembering about those lonely times

"Then we'll help you get used to it" Lyon assured with a wink

"Oi Bunny-girl, why did ya kick me for helping you but you don't kick him for winking at you like a fanboy?" Gajeel asked

"Because what you did was sexual harassment and very rude, Lyon-san is merely being nice to me seeing as I'm out of my comfort zone" Lucy flatly said rolling her eyes at Gajeel

"How do you two even know each other?" Natsu bluntly asked

"Hibiki-nii's on!" Romeon suddenly exclaimed turning up the volume

 _'Crisis averted...'_ Lucy thought in relief looking at the television to see three boys greeting their audience, "They seem familiar..." she noted

"They're popular Boy Band consisting of three former models who're now trying their hands at music, our little brother Hibiki is the main vocal. Ren is the bass player, Eve plays the drum or switches up to a guitar from time to time, and Hibiki himself is the main guitarist as well" Jellal who had just appeared informed

He finished just in time for the three to begin singing

 _"Along with a little dirty suitcase,  
I descended from the sky."_

"What a fake smile" Sting bluntly said

 _"Across the map, it called me here,  
the place I've longed and dreamed for."_

"Gajeel, this is our song..." Lucy said turning to look at Gajeel with a half betrayed look and a half inquiring look

 _"yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy!_

 _yea yea yea, The Rock City Boy!"_

Gajeel himself seemed pissed off, "That fucking brat!" he yelled turning off the TV "When he gets back I'll maim him..." he swore

"Your song?" Sting asked

"We wrote it together and played it for a competition a few years back" Lucy distractedly answered, "Is he allowed to just steal our song?" Lucy frowned

"No, if you have proof that it's really your song he could get punished by law" Jellal informed

"I don't want him to get punished, but I'm mad that he just played it without our permission. And didn't I tell you to burn away those songs Gajeel?" Lucy asked

"For someone who says she's mad you seem pretty calm, and why would I burn them after what happened?"

Lucy averted her eyes, "I said I was sorry"

"We'll talk about this later, Jellal..."

"Yes, I'll give Hibiki a lesson he won't forget when he comes back home, rest assured about that." Jellal said with a smile, but it was obvious that he was also mad at his brother's action

"Wait, you said that you and Gajeel played that song...but Gajeel doesn't have any music talent at all" Lyon realized

"I played the guitar and she sang. Though she could play my guitarin a very _sexy_ way if you know what I mean" Gajeel smugly said

"There you go implying things out of context again" Lucy stated

"I don't get it" Romeo suddenly said earning chuckles from his brothers and a giggle from his new sister


	2. Second Clash

_"Dear Sempai, how are you? I'm doing fine. Like I told you last time my mother is getting remarried and I moved into the apartment complex Mister Dragneel owns, so far I've met nine of my new brothers in person, I saw the other one on TV and I don't know who the three others are. They're a lively bunch, I have a feeling I won't get the chance to be lonely with them around. Oh, do you remember Gajeel? He's one of my new brothers! He didn't seem mad at me or anything, but we haven't had a chance to seriously talk in private yet. Although I know I don't deserve it I hope he forgives me. Aside from that I'm still writing that novel I told you about, but I got side-tracked by the new game Fairy Tales from my favorite company, it was very different from their usual works, but I'll tell you about it when I see you again soon. So how have you been doing Sempai? Anything new going on in your life? I hope to hear about you soon. Oh, and Plue said hi. Love, Lucy"_

Lucy smiled softly at her letter before gently folding it and placing it away in an envelope.

"I believe I said that he should fall off a flight of stairs, I don't recall greeting him" Plue grumbled at the warm look Lucy had

"Don't be so mean Plue" Lucy chided as she stretched her arms behind her back

Currently she was in her new room, it wasn't anything big compared to her room back in her mansion, but it was lovely. The walls were painted a dull salmon pink and her bed was blue, her two favorite colors contrasted each other in her room. And she had everything else she needed so it was good for her.

"Well time to go grocery shopping for your food Plue and then deliver my letter" Lucy announced standing up from her pink computer chair

"Pun~!" Plue happily cheered earning a giggle from the blonde

Her giggling abruptly stopped as she began to cough

"Raki!" Plue worriedly yelled running up to her

"I'm fine..." Lucy wheezed between her coughs

"I thought you said your fever was gone!" Plue sternly said

Lucy merely mumbled a sorry under her breath and picked up her companion, "Don't worry too much Plue, it's just a relapse" she assured walking out of her room

Her head started to pound seeing the long hall, which side should she turn again? Was it left or was it right? And where were the stairs again? Or maybe she should take the elevator? No, she hates taking the elevators...

"Lucy?"

Lucy blinked looking up to see Lyon standing across from her, he seemed surprised to have bumped into her in the halls, if she wasn't feeling so light-headed Lucy would have laughed at the expression "Yes?" she managed out without giving away her dilemma

"Are you okay?" he asked

"How did you...?" Lucy trailed off

"I'm a fashion designer, makes one become more sharp when it comes to another person's body language" Lyon proudly said walking over to the blonde, "You should probably rest and wait for-"

"No!" Lucy childishly yelled cutting her new older brother off

"Huh?" Lyon muttered in surprise seeing Lucy frowning angrily at him, he could feel the blush creeping up his face, because the blonde just looked so damned cute in his eyes

"Have to buy food for Plue" Lucy determinedly said

"It's okay Raki, I can eat your leftovers!" Plue assured, but Lucy was having none of that

"Oh, we already went to the liberty of that. Your mother sent Plue's food and other items already" Lyon informed

"Letter!" Lucy exclaimed lifting up the letter that she had in her grasp

"You want to deliver this letter? Can't you wait until you're better?" Lyon asked

Lucy pouted looking directly into Lyon's eyes, "But it's super important~!" she childishly whined

"I guess we can take Loke's car" Lyon thoughtfully said

"Eh? Really?!" Lucy asked pressing herself against Lyon, completely oblivious to the boy's thoughts on her despite his blatant confession earlier, but Lyon ruled it off as her being too dizzy to realize what she was doing

Instead he merely nodded and patted her hair, "Really"

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, you're the best!" Lucy excitedly yelled tackling him into an embrace

Lyon would be lying if he said he didn't hug her back, it felt nice in his humble opinion. Besides he considered this to be progress in her quest to win Lucy's heart, he knew it wasn't exactly okay for him to be having these impure feelings for his new family member, but he couldn't help himself

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship~" Lucy sung dragging him by the wrist

Lyon was pleasantly surprised to note that her singing voice suits her, and that she has quite a grip.

"A rocket ship? Can big brother join?" an amused voice asked causing the two to pause

"Loke, go away" Lyon hissed seeing his older brother Loke wrap his filthy arms around his Lucy

"But I like this position" Loke said in a matter of fact way

"Hey, why do they call you Loke? Isn't your name Leo?" Lucy confusedly asked slowly regaining her rational side, _'My head feels fuzzy...'_

"Leo's my host name, Loke's my birth name" Loke explained nibbling on the blonde's earlobe

The blonde gasped in surprise before breaking out of the older boy's embrace, "W-what was that?!" she yelled holding her ear, her cheeks coloring pink

"My, it seems I've found your sensitive spot" Loke proudly said

"Stop teasing her" Lyon ordered holding back a furious Plue

"Can we borrow your car keys Loke-san?" a now composed Lucy asked

"Call me big brother" Loke lightly ordered

"Big brother" Lucy mumbled the foreign words

"It sounds nice, one more time" Loke smiled

"B-big brother" Lucy said a bit louder

"Do you need big brother to drive you two?" Loke asked fishing out his keys from his pockets

"No, thank you!" Lyon bluntly said at the same time as Plue

"That's too bad, but if you need anything else just let big brother know, alright?"

Lucy smiled, "Okay"

Loke smiled in approval and grabbed the blonde's chin, "I'll see you later then" he easily said giving Lucy a kiss to the cheek

"...YOU VILE CREATURE!" Plue growled breaking free from Lyon and aiming at Loke

"Please don't tease me" Lucy gently said making Plue pause

"Maybe I'm serious" Loke said

"That's a lie too, even now you're just joking"

Loke's eyes widened behind his shades at the words the blonde said

"I can tell that you're a nice person Loke-san, but please don't keep making these advances towards me. Because even if you may be joking I might probably take you seriously, and I plan on never developing any romantic feelings again" the last part she had muttered to herself

Loke seemed to be conflicted before her poked her in the forehead, "Then I'll leave it at this for now" and with that the host quickly walked away

 ** _o0o.o0o_**

 ** _!~Chapter End~!_**

 ** _o0o.o0o_**

 ** _A/N : Heyo guys~! So yeah, I forgot to put an Author's Note in the last chapter to confirm that yes, this story is based off of Brothers Conflict. Although as you may see it's in Fairy Tail style, so yeah it has its own twists and turns. Generally speaking Lucy isn't like the Brothers Conflict main heroine so there will be a lot more ship tease than in BC, coupled with my favorite stuff : reverse harem. I'm obsessed with them this year...and I blame puberty_**

 ** _Long rant aside please continue to support this story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail nor Brothers Conflict nor any other anime I may or may not reference_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy lets out a pleased sigh as she slides into the bathtub. "This is the life~!" She breathes out feeling the hot water on her skin.

Sure, the bathtub wasn't as huge as the one at the Heartfilia Estate, but it was just as satisfying. There was nothing like taking a dip into a tub filled with hot water after a cold shower.

"Raki, are you sure you should be taking this long?" Plue worriedly asks from his spot in front of the door like a watchdog.

"Yeah, don't worry, my fever won't return just because of this. I'll make sure to take a pill later too." Lucy assures.

"But I'm still worried. So I'll continue guarding you." Plue informs.

Lucy shakes her head at Plue, she honestly felt slightly warmed at his protectiveness of her. "We're still in the house, you know." She pointed out.

"Exactly." Plue says as if it made perfect sense.

Lucy really couldn't see why Plue was being so overprotective. She could take care of herself, thank you very much. But Plue's always been like that, so Lucy doesn't really mind anymore.

"I wonder if Senpai got my letter." Lucy says trying to change the topic.

"I don't think it got to him that fast, but you'll probably get a letter back as soon as he can." Plue grudgingly says.

"Hmm, I wonder what he's been up to."

"Probably research."

"I should be getting some research done too." Lucy sighs, "Otherwise I may fall behind him." She says dipping deeper into the water.

"No way! You're way better than him Raki. Don't doubt yourself." Plue quickly says assuring his longtime friend.

"There's a reason aside from being polite that I call him _senpai_ , you know?" Lucy smiles as she stands up.

Plue courtly waits for her to wrap a towel around herself before turning to face her with a confident look. "It won't be long until he starts calling you senpai."

Lucy giggles crouching down to pat Plue, "Thanks for the confidence boost." She sincerely thanks with a bright smile.

"Anytime Raki, an-"

And then the door slides open making both freeze.

"Uhh…" Gray's voice awkwardly trails off, "I'm sorry?"

"Close the damn door already!" Lucy yells throwing Plue at Gray.

"YOU BEEEAAAST!" Plue screeches as he crashes into Gray's face.

Lucy's ears turn red as Plue slides the door close.

 _'T-t-that d-didn't just happen….'_ She thinks to herself, even though she knows that it did just happen. She takes in a deep breath, resisting the urge to grab her extendable whip or her switchblade. She was way past that point.

She couldn't hurt her own brother, blood or not.

Composing herself, and the sudden urge to main the older boy, she decides that it's her own fault. Back at the Heartfilia Estate she didn't have the need to lock the doors. And forgot to do so out of habit.

Yes, that's it.

So with a sigh she quickly gets changed into her night attire, a pair of strawberry themed pants and a white shirt with a big red heart in the middle.

She nervously opens the door to find a knocked out Gray and a fuming Plue.

"See why I have to guard you at every corner?" Plue immediately asks going to her side.

"It was an accident." Lucy tries to reassure her friend.

"Hmph. Let's leave already." Plue states.

"But we can't just leave him there."

"He's a man. He'll survive."

"But it's not very nice to leave someone on the floor, man or not."

Plue lets out a defeated sigh knowing that Lucy could be very stubborn when it comes to going against her moral codes.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy knew that eavesdropping was bad, but she couldn't help herself as she hid in front of the green sofa, slightly peeking her head out to look down on the first floor where Sting and Rogue were.

"There's something I have to tell you…" Sting's voice sounded more confident for some reason.

"What?" Rogue asked, and instead of his usual bored drawl his voice seemed curious.

Lucy could feel her heat thumping, _'I'm probably taking this out of context…'_ she thought to herself. But she couldn't help silently cheering Sting on. _'As long as there isn't any R-rated scenes going on in this house, you have my blessings!'_ Her inner fangirl squealed as she took out her phone to start writing down notes for inspiration.

"We've been together always, but lately, when I'm with you I feel different."

Lucy jumbled down the words, the scene was just so perfect!

"My heart keeps thumping loudly, and I get nervous. When other people talk to you it annoys me."

 _'Possesive…'_ Lucy noted nodding at the type, she hadn't expected anything less from Sting. And if she's right, then Rogue's the quiet yet loving type.

"Huh?"

"I…."

"You can do it Sting…" Lucy whispered encouragingly.

"…am in love with you. Become mine."

Lucy resisted the urge to squeal. "Nice job Sting!" She silently cheered.

"They're like that even though they're siblings?" Plue questioned ignoring their genders, he knew that if he pointed that out he'd get a lecture on Lucy about how love's about love, and not which gender, and so on.

"I've only read about this before, and I'd have never imagined actually seeing an incest couple." Lucy mumbled, "I really don't know how to feel about it, but I guess if they really love—"

A silent chuckle made Lucy freeze.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bunny-girl, they don't love each other like that."

Lucy sent a glare to Gajeel who crouched down next to her, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she whisper yelled.

"Damn, guess I failed…" Gajeel mocked sigh.

Lucy promptly used her fingers to poke him in the eyes making him hiss in pain.

"Ouch…"

Lucy gave him a sweet smile. "Can you still see?"

"Yes?"

"Damn, I guess I failed…." Lucy mocked sigh using his words.

Gajeel was too pleased to say something else, he missed these moments with Lucy after all. He turned to look at the scene Lucy was still looking at.

"Like I said, they don't love each other like that." Gajeel informed.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I mean, they're voice actors."

Lucy's eyes sparkled in realization, "That explains why they sound so different right now."

"You don't say?"

Lucy smiled down at the two who had taken a break and were now discussing the scene with each other, "They sure are talented. How do they do that though?"

"Do what?" Gajeel asked frowning in confusion.

"Read it over with so much emotion."

"Same thing you do when you sing, except y'know, talking instead."

"It's not the same thing." Lucy sighed at Gajeel.

"To me it's the same." Gajeel grumbled.

"She's right."

"It's not the same."

Both jumped in surprise, and turned around to face Sting and Rogue. Both with varying expressions of amusement.

"S-sorry for eavesdropping!" Lucy immediately apologized.

"These dragons just pop out of nowhere…" Plue grumbled taking a protective stance in front of Lucy.

"Bah, three against one. I guess you're right Bunny-girl, it isn't the same thing." Gajeel continued the earlier conversation as if not had happened.

"Your face is red Lucy-san, is something wrong?" Rogue asked.

Lucy shook her head no, "Ah, it's just that scene really got to me, you know?" she sheepishly smiled at the two.

"Oh?" Sting walked over to Lucy, a sly smile on his face. "Are you perhaps a fan of yaoi?"

Lucy quickly nodded her head yes, before shaking her head no, and then nodding her head yes again. She kept repeating these two motions earning a confused look from Sting and Rogue.

"She's in a love-hate relationship with them. It depends on if the story actually has some plot, makes sense, and the characters. She _hates_ it when the story's just about two boys fucking for no reason." Gajeel explained to the best of his abilities.

"Ah.." Sting and Rogue said in unison.

Lucy sent Gajeel a grateful look before standing up. She smiled at the two in front of her. "You two did an amazing job."

"Ah, really? Thanks." Sting grinned.

"Are you sure there wasn't any faults?" Rogue asked trying to get another point of view.

Lucy thought it over a bit, "Well, now that you mention it when Sting says he has something to tell you, his voice sounds too confident. I mean, even the most confident person can become nervous when they're about to confess. In short it would be better if you started off a bit nervous before becoming more confident Sting."

Sting looked at Lucy, a surprised look in his features.

Lucy then turned to Rogue, "And I think anyone could gather that when someone says they have something important to tell you, that something important is going to be said. I don't know much about your character, but from what I've heard the two are best friends, so I think your character should be able to guess what Sting's character is about to say, but you're still in denial."

Rogue nodded in agreement despite the surprised look on his features.

Lucy then gave the two an apologetic smile, "I don't mean to impose though. Those were just suggestions."

"No, it's alright." Rogue assured.

Sting had a grin forming on his face, "That was actually cool, you only heard it once, and you were still able to pick out things that needed improving."

Rogue nodded in agreement, "Do you mind helping us out again in the future?" he asked.

Lucy grinned at them, "No, not at all! I'm happy to help."

Both blinked at her grin.

"That happy expression really suits you little sister." Sting complimented giving Lucy a pat on the head.

"E-er, thanks?"

Then Sting did the unexpected and kiss her on the forehead.

Lucy blushed.

"Sting…" Rogue sighed seemingly resisting the urge to hit himself with his palm.

"That was a thank you for helping us kiss." Sting informed giving Lucy a wink, "Want a goodnight one too?" He asked grabbing Lucy's chin and leaning close for a peck on the lips.

"YOU FOUL—" Plue started to growl only to be cut off.

"Oi, that's enough bastard." Gajeel shoved Sting off of Lucy.

Sting seemed disappointed. "Did you really have to ruin the moment Gajeel?"

"Yes."

"Awww."

"I'll give you five seconds to run." Gajeel cracked his fingers.

Sting sent Rogue a pleading look.

Rogue ignored it.

"One…."

Sting gave Gajeel a playful look, "Oh, come on…"

"Two…"

Sting gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight little sister." He whispered in her ears.

Lucy blushed beet red.

Then he promptly ran away.

"FIVE!" Gajeel yelled chasing after him along with Plue, "Come here so I can kill you, you bastard!"

Lucy blinked, her face back to its original color. "Is he going to be okay?"

"No, not really. Although it's his own fault." Rogue said.

"..Oh."

"More importantly, shall I walk you back to your room?" Rogue asked giving Lucy a small smile.

Lucy smiled at him, "That would be a lot of help. I kind of forgot where my room is." She sheepishly informed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy yawned as she sat at the table. "You sure you don't need any help Jellal-san?" The blonde asked feeling a bit awkward.

"It's fine," Jellal gave her a polite smile, "This is my job."

Lucy frowned, but didn't say anything else. Inwardly, she decided to wake up earlier the next day to cook. Hopefully Jellal could catch a break then, he seemed like the type to work hard.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist, making her tense up.

"You're up early, little sister." Loke murmured in her ears.

"Good morning Loke-san." Lucy evenly said, ignoring the fact that a handsome boy was hugging her. The only sign pointed out that Loke was affecting her was the faint flush on her cheeks.

"You're back to calling me that?"

"What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Big brother."

"But you don't act like one."

Loke gave a thoughtful hum as he released her from their one-sided hug, "I'll have to come up with a new pet name." He decided taking a seat next to Lucy.

Lucy was just glad Plue was still sleeping. Otherwise Loke would have been chased around the house.

"Lucy-san, you're up early." Lyon noted taking a seat on Lucy's other side.

Lucy smiled at him. "Lyon-san, good morning."

Lyon smiled back at her. _'I can get used to breakfast with the family if Lucy's here.'_ He decided.

"Loke-nii, Lyon-nii, Lucy-nee, good morning~!" Romeo grinned as he walked into the dining room, he took a seat across from Lucy.

The three in question smiled in greeting at the young boy.

"Huh? You picking a fight Ice-princess?"

"As if, anyone can beat a lose like you, Flame-brain."

"Wanna bet?!"

"I can take you down any day!"

Lyon and Loke sighed in unison. "Must they be so loud every morning?" Loke questioned.

Lucy smiled. She actually enjoyed the lively atmosphere. It was different compared to the Heartfilia Estate.

"Knock it off you two!"

Lucy blinked as Natsu and Gray came rolling down the stairs. A grinning Gajeel stepped on them on his way to the table.

"Gajeel, you bastard!" Both boys yelled in annoyance.

Gajeel ignored them as he took a seat next to Loke in order to keep the host in check.

Natsu and Gray took their seats on either sides of Romeo, glaring at each other over the young boy's head.

"Ah, you're up early for once Gajeel." Jellal noted as he stepped back inside the dining room, trays of food in his hands.

Gajeel rolled his eyes in response.

"I wonder why." Jellal knowingly said.

Everyone knew that Lucy was the reason for Gajeel's weird behavior. They didn't really pry about it though.

"Oiii, Loke, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu asked breaking out of his glaring contest with Gray in order to glare at Loke.

Loke innocently blinked, not removing his hand from Lucy's hair. Instead he continued stroking it as if it was completely normal.

Both Lyon and Gajeel glared and swatted Loke's hand away.

Soon enough the brothers were bickering about trivial matters. Honestly Lucy was awed, was this how normal families acted around each other?

"Crap, we're gonna be late Luce!" Natsu suddenly announced.

Lucy let out a surprised squeak as Natsu dragged her away. The two ran through the streets together, intent on making it to school on time.

Both didn't notice that they didn't pull their hands apart.


End file.
